Kaleidoscope
by Antharyn
Summary: He knows I watch him. He revels in it. Yaoi. HisagixKira. Hisagi's POV.


He knows I watch him

**A/n: **This was my entry for the LJ community ShuuKira's First Anniversary/Birthday Fanfiction/Fanart Contest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knows I watch him.

He revels in it.

My Kira, all a swirl of black, gold and the tiniest specks of blue.

Tonight the ballroom is an eddy of light and sound, a whirlwind of changing colours, filled with familiar faces that smile as we enter. He can't resist. He slips away from me the moment he finishes his first drink, disappearing into the dance floor and leaving me to stand and watch him from afar.

And I do. I watch him dance; first with Rangiku, then Iba, Renji, Ikkaku—everyone. I watch him dance with them all, his hands on the waist of the women and the shoulders of men, gliding across the dance floor in time with the music or even more beautifully, against it. Who knew he could dance so well?

I did.

I always did.

And I know how it feels to hold him close, to breathe in his sweet scent—how it makes you hold him all the more tightly against you if only to keep from falling—to look in his eyes and feel like you're the only in the world who matters to him when really, it's the other way around.

My Kira. The lights, dim now to fit the mood, reflect off his sweat-dampened skin; the soft amber light making him glow. Ikkaku rests his cheek on that blond hair, trying to catch his breath and whispering words I probably don't want to hear. Kira only smiles and lets him, seemingly content to be held in the arms of the man who probably still loves him as much as I do. He slips away from Ikkaku like sand through his fingers.

Momo calls to him next and he obliges, holding her against him like a lover, her hands on his chest and his arms over, dancing slowly and talking quietly while Hitsugaya-taichou watches with a look that probably mirrors mine. They dance in small circles, the lights seeming to follow them where they went. I wait until he lets her go, wait until Hitsugaya-taichou looks away, before I set my drink down and step into the dance floor with barely controlled eagerness I can't explain.

The lights change again and the music slows. He is suddenly alone, watching me approach with a gentle, knowing smile on his perfect face. His shirt hangs unbuttoned and open down to his chest, the necklace I gave him so long ago still perfectly on the center of that expanse of soft skin.

Beautiful.

Tension I didn't even know I had melts from my shoulders as I slowly walk toward him, my eyes never leaving his. I reach for him and easily pull him towards me, up against me and into my arms and for the first time this evening he laughs, a delicate peal of laughter that drowns out the music in the background.

We dance slowly, slower than he danced with Momo and closer together than he was with Ikkaku, my hands on the small of his back and his fingers playing with my tie and hair. Jealous glares follow our every move and whispers grow loud from the shadows the light can't reach. I suppress the urge to laugh.

In my arms Kira is oblivious as he sways smoothly in time with the music, leading me across the dance floor, forever the better dancer, but making it look as if I'm in charge.

I break his rhythm, making him stop and as he opens his mouth to ask me why I lean in and press my lips to his.

His lips are sweet with the taste of the champagne I poured for him earlier, the only drink he's had tonight. Our kiss lasts only for a moment, the briefest of instants. It's enough. In the background I hear someone gasp.

Sometimes a moment is all it takes.

When I draw back Kira is smiling and I'm sure I am grinning like a fool. His eyes gleam a bright sapphire blue with a look that tells me he knows what I'm playing at. Of course he does. He's playing, too.

Over his shoulder I see Ikkaku staring at us and Momo blushing and looking away to the side.

Poor Momo. She had no idea.

Guilt is written clear on both of their faces but I only grin some more.

Kira can dance with them for decades to come but in the end he goes home with only one person.

In the end, he goes home with me.

"Jealous much, Shuu?" he whispers softly in my ear, bringing my attention back to him. His face is bright red but I can hear the laughter in his voice. I lean down and kiss him again, harder this time, breathing him in and pulling away only when I have to catch him as his knees give out.

I laugh and hold him close.

"Not at all," I say.

I have no reason to be.

**END.**


End file.
